


Poem for Vex'ahlia

by Cebli



Series: Verse Machina [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cebli/pseuds/Cebli
Summary: Vex'ahlia's (pre-stream) experience with the poachers took a lot from her, but her broom, gold, and bear give her strength.





	

They seized me and caged me: a captive at night  
A rag in my mouth, with my wrists tightly bound  
They seized me & caged me. I choose to take flight  
A bird in the air can’t be caught on the ground.

They said I was worthless: A thing to be sold  
For ransom, spare parts, or the pleasure of men  
They said I was worthless. I choose to count gold  
My purse says I’ll never wear slave’s chains again.

They made me a killer: a girl with a knife  
My captors cut down, lying still as a stone  
They made me a killer. I choose to give life  
I rescued the bear, whom I raise as my own.

They tried to define me – but they couldn’t see  
Those roles can’t confine me, I’m far too complex  
They tried to define me. I choose to be me  
A sister, a ranger: Vox Machina’s Vex.


End file.
